A Serenade to Mikan Yukihara
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: Natsume had only accepted the role to play the piano for the bride and groom because the groom was his best friend. And the bride was the love of his life. /One-shot/ Edit: Realized I didn't make the status complete .


**A Serenade to Mikan Yukihara**

_By: Moon's Silent Glow_

* * *

><p>Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice<p>

One-shot

Natsume's POV

* * *

><p>Natsume had only accepted the role to play the piano for the bride and groom because the groom was his best friend. And the bride was the love of his life.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga stood in front of his mirror, his crimson eyes staring at his reflection. He wore a simple black vest over a crisp white shirt that was tucked in. His pants were simple dress pants, matched with simple formal shoes. He took a cuff link from the table beside him and put it on his left sleeve. He did the same to his right. The first two buttons of his shirt was still undone.<p>

He just had to breathe. He was invited by his best friend, Ruka—who is the groom—to be the honorary guest to play the piano during his wedding. Natsume was always good with instruments, but the piano was his forte. Ruka also knew this; that's why he chose Natsume to play.

Some strands of his jet black hair still had water dripping at the ends. He barely had the time to completely dry himself, even though today was his best friend's wedding.

The wedding that should have been his.

Natsume turned around, taking another good look of his room. It was simple, really, with caramel-colored walls and an ebony black floor. He chose the colors itself. Black because it's his favorite color, and brown because it reminded him so much of her. Her brown hair, eyes that were the color of chocolate… The kind of eyes he wanted to stare at for hours. The kind of eyes that drove him crazy…

_Stop, Natsume. She's not yours anymore, _he reminded himself, shaking his head that caused drops of water to rain around. _Not anymore. _He scanned his room again. Posters of his favorite bands and singers and games and books were plastered on the walls. And on one corner were a cluster of pictures, almost on top of each other.

He recognized a picture where he was playing with Ruka. They were probably seven that time, running in a meadow. The memory brought a smile to his lips…until he recognized another picture. There were four people in it. Two had dark hair, one had brown, and one had blonde. They were sitting on top of a car; the brunette was laughing with the dark-haired male, the dark-haired girl was tinkering a device, and the blonde was taking pictures of the scenery. It was his group. Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan, and Ruka. The four of them stuck together toward the end. They met each other during middle school, but then he knew that, like him and Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru had been childhood besties. They stayed together during high school, and even lived in a single house for a year and a half after they graduated.

But the group had to go to their separate ways. Hotaru had to go overseas; Ruka had a busy schedule as a painter and vet; Mikan took over her family's business; and Natsume regulated the corporation he was in since he was the CEO.

The memory struck him painfully. He felt his chest tighten, and a lump had formed in his throat. He ran his fingers on the picture, then closed his eyes. Letting the memory swallow him.

"_Hey, Mikan!" Natsume called out, grabbing a handful of grapes. He wore a white shirt with a broken mirror in the middle and a caption on top of it that says 'Dracula must have been ugly because the mirrors break when he looks at his reflection.'_

_The brunette—Mikan Yukihara—turned around, her brown eyes shining with amusement. "Whatcha got there, Natsume?" She wore a yellow shirt with a sleeveless vest, a monocle hanging on its pocket. Her hair was down—it's his favorite—and a dandelion was on her ear. She was so beautiful he had always wondered why she never joined the beauty pageants._

"_Watch this," he said, throwing a grape into the air. He opened his mouth widely, and tipped his head back. The grape fell into his mouth, causing a smile to form on both their faces. "I'm so awesome, aren't I?" he snickered, biting the fruit and luscious juice invaded his mouth._

"_Good enough, good enough," she teased, taking a grape and lobbing it into her mouth. Natsume couldn't but stare at her. Then his eyes went down to her lips. How many years had he dreamed to feel those lips with his? To wonder if they were as soft as they looked. To wonder if they tasted like her strawberry lip balm. _

"_What," he said, moving closer to her, "do I have to do to impress you, Mikan?"_

_Mikan shrugged. "Teleport?" She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wondered if his dreams were finally coming true._

"_If I _do_ know how to teleport," he took her hand, "then you'll expect me to always be where you are. Where you three are."_

_She seemed to sigh in disappointment, and Natsume's brows knit together. "What?" he asked, taking a bottle of coke and popping it open._

_Mikan stood straight and looked at him. Her eyes were the same as they were when they first met. When she caused a ruckus in front of the school moments before she was enrolled in it. Solemn, but determined. She placed her free hand on his cheek, her brown eyes clashing with his crimson ones. "What are you so fragile underneath that tough cloak of yours, black cat?"_

_Natsume grinned, tilting his head to one side. "Because I know how it feels to be broken. And you, you fixed me…Polka."_

"_Maybe you weren't broken from the start, perv."_

"_Maybe I had the pieces, but I didn't know how to mend them, strawberries."_

"_Maybe—" _

"_Hey guys did you see that fox over there?" Ruka interrupted, climbing on the roof of the car as he pointed to the forest near them. Natsume and Mikan broke apart, both looking flustered. "So cool!"_

_Ruka Nogi was wearing a black turtle neck sweater that made his blonde hair and green eyes gleam. He held a Polaroid camera with his left hand and his right held the ladder at the side of the car._

"'_Sup, Ruka?" Natsume greeted, giving him a wave as he continued to scoot away. His heart beat so fast he wondered how the blood was able to circulate. The thumping was so loud he was afraid for a moment that maybe the other two could hear it._

"_Ruka-kun," Mikan smiled at him, summoning a pain in the chest for Natsume. How he hated it when his heart feels like it was being stabbed by icy needles._

"_Oh! So here's the food!" The blonde exclaimed, rushing over to where Natsume was supposed to go. Now Natsume has to go beside Mikan again. Not that he hated it._

"_What's all the ruckus about?" Hotaru asked, peering over. Her short black hair was loose, as always, and her violet eyes glistened with either curiosity, annoyance, or boredom. Her expression was often just one of those three. She also climbed the top of the vehicle. _

"_Nothing much, Hotaru," Mikan replied, helping her best friend up. _

"_Look at all the food, guys! And the animals," Ruka smiled so happily it looked like he had just witnessed an extinct animal come back to life._

"_Oh shut up, Nogi. I can't find the proper wires if you're so giddy. And you," Hotaru pointed to Natsume, "stay away from Mikan."_

_Natsume's cheeks and ears felt hot, but he still tried to stare back at the short-haired girl. Mikan fidgeted beside him. "Oh Hotaru, I think you're so tired you don't know what you're saying."_

_Hotaru looked very offended. "Wha—" She must have been thinking on how to smack Mikan's head after that. But she glared at Natsume, as if he was the one who said it._

"_Woah, woah, guys, calm down," Ruka piped up, biting an apple. "Look, how 'bout we take a picture!" Good thing he knows how to calm down an atmosphere. Especially when Natsume and Hotaru are starting to argue._

"_Nasty, stinking pictures. Telling the paparazzi where I am," Hotaru mumbled under her breath, giving Natsume one last look of absolute hatred. Meanwhile, Ruka positioned his camera._

"_Why does your best friend hate me so much?" Natsume whispered to Mikan._

"_Maybe there's something you did?" She replied, glancing at Hotaru, who was still tempering an old alarm clock._

"_Get ready, everyone!" Ruka alerted them, moving over to where he sat…near the food. But then he got distracted by a deer, and ended up facing the other way, his other camera on his face._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"_Hey, Mikan," Natsume said, a couple of seconds before the camera's timer goes out, "Do you think that Hotaru likes me?"_

_Mikan bursted out laughing, and he couldn't resist. He started laughing too._

Flash!

_And their photo was taken with him and Mikan laughing. Ruka taking photos, and Hotaru fiddling with the device with a serious look on her face. _

Natsume glared at the picture, grunted a _tsk, _and moved away from the memories that painfully struck him. He grabbed his black necktie and slung it on his shoulder. He stood in front of his mirror again. _Convincing enough, _he thought, and went outside.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes of walking, Natsume had finally reached the church. It was a good four-story tall, stained glass windows letting the light in. A number of guests had already gathered outside, and he recognized Koko, the buffoon of a friend, laughing with a girl with perm. Sumire, he recognized. His old friends were here. He found Nobara, a bright smile on her face, standing next to Persona—Rei—who had a small smile on his. Their old teachers were there, talking happily with one another. He found Hotaru, wearing a white dress with elaborate purple designs. She stood next to her brother, his face impassive.<p>

Where was Ruka though? Natsume's eyes surveyed the crowd, searching for a tall male with unruly blonde hair. But he didn't find him. Finally putting on his necktie properly, he advanced inside, stopping a couple of times to greet the others. Finally inside, he clutched his music sheets, his heart starting to hammer inside his chest. He was finally going to see Mikan. Not on a simple shirt and skinny jeans, but on a wedding dress.

And he wasn't the groom.

His chest ached again. A maid directed him to a room, and he was surprised to see it wide open. And there she was. In all the glorious faces inside, there was Mikan, laughing, her veil held by her mother. She wore a white puffy wedding dress, complimenting the brownness of her hair and eyes. She was so beautiful. She was the type of girl that could wear rags and sacks but can still look like an international model. That was one of the things that made Natsume love her. _Loved, _his mind reminded him. _You keep on forgetting, Hyuuga. She's not yours anymore. She's Ruka's now. It's _their _marriage. Not yours. And it will never be. _

Natsume had never felt so broken and miserable in his entire life. He had tried to forget. He had entered everywhere. Soccer camps, Basketball classes, Tournaments, Local contests, and bars. He had entered every bar built. Drank every alcohol created. But the heartbreak still stayed.

"Natsume!" Mikan beamed at him, and all the people inside the room turned to look at him. "You came!" She stood up, grabbed the ends of her dress, and half-ran half-jumped towards him. A moment later, her arms were on his neck, hugging him tightly. Natsume's arms wrapped themselves over her petite body.

"Of course I came, Mikan. Can't miss your wedding," he winked at her, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"I never really doubted, you know," she pouted, and it took a lot of his willpower to not kiss those lips. And then he realized that he'll never will.

"Sure, sure," he simply agreed, looking away. Mikan noticed that. She broke free from the hug and lightly touched his arm.

"Everything okay?" She asked, her brows knitted with concern, her brown eyes wide.

Natsume nodded and forced a smile. It ached him that he didn't propose to her earlier. He knew that Mikan had conflicted feelings with him and Ruka. And bless time, Natsume had finally made into Mikan's heart. She was simply waiting for him. But, to be honest, he was scared. Scared that if he proposed, there will come a day when she wouldn't love him anymore. That their married life would be unhappy. His cowardice made Ruka crawl back to Mikan's heart. And Ruka won her completely. Of course he did. If he didn't, then there wouldn't be a wedding.

"I was just thinking about something," he replied as Mikan looped her arm in his, walking back into the room.

"Is it important?" She asked.

"I guess," he shrugged. Of course it was important. He was thinking of her. And she's the most important person in his entire life.

"More important than my wedding?" she frowned. Oh if she just knew what was in his mind. If she just knew what he felt when Ruka told the news of their engagement. If she just knew how much Natsume loved her. . .

"_Baka," _he said softly. "Nothing is more important than your wedding."

"Natsume," Yuka Yukihara greeted, kissing Natsume's cheeks. "I heard that you're going to play the piano."

"I will, auntie. Ruka wouldn't stop calling me, saying that this was my chance to show you guys how 'great' I am on the piano. I finally said yes so he would stop." He shook his head, grinning. "Can you believe it? Four times he had called me in the middle of the night, asking me to play the piano for him."

They laughed, and Natsume relaxed. The atmosphere continued to be bright and happy, until a soft knock on the door took their attention. It was Hotaru. "Hallo," she greeted. And the room burst once more. People were suddenly dragging the short-haired girl and Natsume. Mikan sat on a couch, and Hotaru and Natsume were placed behind her.

"Picture time!" Someone had called out, taking Natsume by surprise. And at the last second, he smiled, thinking about the girl he had loved all his life. The girl he let go. And his smile vanished. He looked down at Mikan, who was flustered by the sudden pictorial. "Wacky!" The photographer hollered, and everyone posed in poses that made him blink. Some made the peace sign with their index and middle fingers, some made funny, awkward faces, some raised their limbs. Natsume looked up at Hotaru, who was pinching both of Mikan's cheeks, a sad smile on her face. He looked back at Mikan, a trace of a faint smile on his lips. _Flash! _

Immediately, the crowd surged towards the photographer, each wanting to look at the picture. Except Mikan, though. She stayed on the couch, giggling softly as she watched them. Natsume sat beside her. "Whatcha thinking about, polka?" He asked, placing his music sheets on his lap.

"Everyone is so hyper today," she commented.

"Well, it's your wedding after all."

"True," she nodded. A contended smile on her features.

"Okay, okay, people, halt!" The photographer demanded, weaving his way towards him and Mikan. "Let the bride see the photo first!" He bent down and showed Mikan the photo on his camera.

There was silence for a moment, then Mikan slowly looked at Natsume. "Natsume," she said gently, frowning. "You do know that when it's 'wacky' time, you're supposed to make a funny face." She took the camera and flipped it, so that Natsume could see. And sure enough, he didn't look 'wacky'. Instead, in the midst of the happy and peculiar faces of everyone, Natsume's sad eyes matched with a sad smile stood out. On the photo, he was gazing at Mikan, his face completely poignant. His black hair was messy, his brows furrowed, his eyes. . .they looked watery, like tears were going to spill if he blinked one more time. His smile—he thought was happy—was completely forlorn. His free hand, he noticed just now, was softly holding the ends of Mikan's hair. He had noticed that his whole body language showed misery…pain…wistfulness…

Unnoticed, Hotaru had already crept up behind him, her bright violet eyes gazing on the photo. Mikan saw her, and frowned at her, too. "You too, Hotaru. What's with that sad look?" Natsume's eyes slid to Hotaru, who, the last time he looked at her before the photo was taken, was also smiling sadly.

"My tummy was aching," Hotaru shrugged. Natsume craned his neck to take a better look at her. They had a silent conversation, her eyes telling him _I'll tell you later. _He nodded slightly, making sure than only she saw him nod. "Anyways," Hotaru continued, "I'm going to grab some food outside. I'm sure Natsume was also hungry."

"I'll be there," Natsume reassured Mikan, taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. It was an old habit Mikan always loved. A gesture that meant 'I'll come back' to them. Mikan smiled weakly, and he went outside, bidding the others farewell as he followed Hotaru outside.

* * *

><p>"'Sup?" Natsume asked, leaning on a pillar as he crossed his arms.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you know why I looked like that in the picture," Hotaru answered.

Actually, he didn't know. Maybe she was thinking of something sad? But it was definitely not about a simply tummy ache. He shook his head.

She raised her brow, narrowing her eyes at him. "You know, I've always thought that you would end up with Mikan," she said abruptly, causing Natsume to raise his head, his eyes showing evident surprise.

"What?"

"Even though you're an asshole," she continued, ignoring him, "you're a good guy. And I know you'll never hurt Mikan. Though it's your fault to why she ended up with Ruka. I never liked Blondie. It's like he always saw the good point in life. I'm afraid to what might happen to them if an obstacle attacks them. He never was the…resourceful type."

"Ruka can live in an island with nothing than a knife and a match. Is that not resourceful enough for you?"

"Resourceful in life," Hotaru sighed with exasperation. "Say that he and Mikan were robbed. What would he do? Throw food at the robbers?"

"Ruka will fight them," Natsume answered confidently. He knew that that is what Ruka would do when Mikan is in danger…That's what they would do when she's in danger. "Ruka will never let Mikan get hurt."

"Are you sure that it's Ruka, and not you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Remember that zombie game we played before? Using the Oculus Rift?"

Natsume remembered, of course. It was a realistic game where you have roles. Natsume and Ruka were the 'saviors'. Hotaru was the culprit, and Mikan was the hostage. The two men had to stay in the same room, directing one another in order to save Mikan. The dark-haired girl and the brunette stayed in their individual rooms.

"_Hurry up, Ruka! The walkers are comin' in from every direction!" Natsume instructed, his player running forward, shooting the zombies' heads from time to time. He had just shifted from his hunter's rifle to his shotgun when Ruka finally caught up to him._

"_Your player moves fast," Ruka panted, blasting a zombie's head with his pistol. "Not fair."_

"_I taught you how to change the character's attributes before starting the game, didn't I? I told you to put a lot on agility, then to strength, then to health. But you maxed it all out on strength."_

Bang! Bang! _The two of them continued to shoot down zombies until there was finally a safe path for them to trudge on. "Come on! The hostage is right about here!"_

_And they both ran, until they stopped in front of a house that only had the second floor rooms' light on. Sure enough, the background sounds had changed, going to tense to dangerous and cautious. It was the 'boss battle'. If they win, then they can save the hostage—which was either Mikan or Hotaru._

_Then came a massive wave of zombies, appearing beneath them. Some had tried to grab their ankles, but they just blasted the hands off before they got the chance. And after finishing about seventy zombies, with so few bullets left, a giant zombie bigger than the boss battle house appeared behind it, its face mutilated and disgusting. It had a giant bald head, its skin looking like they were just stitched together._

"_Shit," Ruka cursed, reloading all his guns. But they knew that this would be hard, because they only had two chances of reloading each of their guns._

"_Okay, how 'bout I take its attention, then you run around it, and see if you can find the hostage," Natsume suggested, aiming his handgun on the giant zombie's face._

"_Deal," and the blonde bolted around. The giant zombie was just about to chase him when Natsume rapid-fired its head, using all nine bullets before hiding behind a wrecked car. _

"_Still alive, Ruka?" Natsume shouted, getting a whistle in return. Good. The zombie's attention was still on his. Then he switched to the hunter's rifle, rolled away from the car, and began firing perfectly on the creature's weak points. On the forehead, on the throat, on the armpits, then the chest, then the abdomen, then to the thighs and finally on the kneecaps. And he had used every bullet on the hunter's rifle too. The giant lashed its claws on Natsume, who jumped away. It tried to grab him, swinging his humungous hands, a growl on its face. He then switched to his shotgun, firing at the same spots he hit with the rifle._

_And the creäture suddenly stopped, then was covered in static, like what one might find on the television when there's no signal. And everything became white. Words flashed on the screen. _Congratulations! You have saved the hostage! _And Natsume knew they finally won._

"So?" Natsume asked, wondering what relevance the game had to their discussion. "Ruka saved Mikan. All according to plan."

"And who was it who sacrificed himself in order to save Mikan?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean," Hotaru hissed, "who was it who planned on sacrificing himself there, just to divert my attention, so that someone else could save the hostage?"

"M-me." Beads of sweat had started to form on Natsume's head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I meant to say, that you would sacrifice even your life just to ensure Mikan's safety. Whereas there's Ruka, getting all the easy job, which just involves running away in hiding, not confronting the enemy, to so-called 'save' the hostage."

"I can't do anything about it anymore," Natsume admitted weakly, clenching his fist. "I didn't propose to her earlier."

"Exactly," Hotaru snapped. Her violet eyes glaring at him. But her eyes were shiny. She was about to cry. "It's your fault why Mikan won't probably have a very happy ending."

And Hotaru bolted away, leaving Natsume in shame and misery.

* * *

><p>He thought a lot of what Hotaru said. She was right. It was his fault all along. There was nothing but silence in the air, and Natsume hung his head down, his hair hiding away his face. His chest ached, there was a lump in his throat, and, now was one of those times when he just can't handle it, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. He clenched his jaw, then felt the tang taste of blood in his mouth.<p>

Natsume had never hated himself so much in his entire life. "Natsume?"

He looked up, and found Ruka staring at him with curious and concerned emerald eyes. "What're you doing here?"

Great. Fuckin' great. Natsume desperately blinked his tears away, then looked back at Ruka. His best friend was wearing the most impeccable tuxedo he probably had. His black tux made his blonde hair and shiny green eyes stand out. Like when he was wearing that black sweater when they were on top of the car.

Natsume loves Ruka. And they both love Mikan.

But in the end, it was Ruka who ended up with Mikan, spending the rest of their lives together, whereas there was Natsume, somewhere, regretting.

"Just…flexing my fingers," Natsume replied quietly, easing his music sheets. "Wouldn't want to hit the wrong note later."

Ruka grinned at him. "Well, they're calling for you there. It's time."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up later."

And the raven-haired male started to walk away. Until Ruka called out once more. "Natsume!"

He turned around, and saw Ruka, smiling brightly at him. "Thanks, bro. For letting me have Mikan. You knew how much I love her, and how much she loved me. But you still let go."

Natsume stared blankly at him. _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! _His thoughts bellowed. _I NEVER WANTED YOU FOR HER! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH _I _LOVE HER! _But the words got stuck in his throat. His body faintly shook from a lot of emotions. Anger. Jealousy. Sadness. But he still smiled at him. "Of course," he replied hoarsely. "You're my brother, Ruka. I'll do anything for you." _I'll even break my own heart. _

And Natsume continued to walk away. He never looked back.

* * *

><p>His long, slender fingers slid gracefully on the piano's keys. Mikan was already walking on the aisle, clutching a bouquet of flowers. His father stood beside her, his bright blonde hair shining. And they stopped, Izumi Yukihara giving his daughter to the man who'll she be with forever. Ruka nodded at his soon-father-in-law. Mikan placed her hand on the crook of Ruka's elbow, and they both approached the priest, stopping in front of him.<p>

"_Do you, Ruka Nogi, accept Mikan Yukihara, to be your lovely wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

Natsume closed his eyes, the melancholic melodies of his music drifting in his ears, drowning the sounds of the couple sharing their vows. He knew that if he listened, he'll break his heart again. Not again.

He had just opened his eyes until he caught the words of the priest. _"You may now kiss the bride." _And Ruka leaned his face towards Mikan, their lips brushing against each another. And the room erupted into cheers. The girls were wiping tears on their eyes, and the men were patting Izumi's back. But they didn't know that there was also someone who had also exploded.

Someone who watched his own heart break in front of him over and over and over again. Someone who watched his own best friend be intertwined with the girl he loves since the first time his eyes laid on her.

Someone who died inside as soon as the words 'I do' left the lips of the bride.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the bar, my index finger circling the brim of the wine glass as I gazed at the love of my life, a girl who had brown curls and breathtaking warm brown eyes—Mikan Yukihara. She was talking animatedly with her best friend, a girl with short black hair and inquisitive violet eyes—Hotaru Imai. I clutched a leather box in my pocket, my mind swimming. It was time. I'll propose to her now. Right. Now.<em>

_I stood up, the alcohol giving me the courage I needed. I walked over to Mikan's table, then grabbed her wrist. "Mikan, I need to talk to you. Right now."_

_Mikan looked absolutely startled. "Natsume? Huh? Why?" She shot a look at Hotaru, who shrugged. I don't have time for this. I tugged her wrist._

"_Please. I need to talk to you," I urgently repeated. She stood up, but I didn't let her hand go. I dragged her to the bar's empty hallway, the emergency exit at the end. I swallowed. My crimson eyes met Hotaru's violet ones, and she raised a questioning brow. I nodded at her, my face with determination. And there was this silent conversation going on with us._

_Hotaru: "Are you finally gonna do it?"_

_Natsume: "Yes. I finally will."_

_Hotaru: "Don't break her heart, lover boy. You know what I'll do to you if you did."_

_Natsume: "You know I'll never hurt her."_

_And she nodded at me, waving a dismissive hand. I had just received the approval of her best friend. I looked back at Mikan, who was looking at me with a confused, concerned, and nervous look. Even with a tank top and tight jeans, she looked like a goddess._

"_Mikan," I had just started, fishing out the box with the ring in it, when Ruka suddenly appeared from the corner._

"_Here you are, Mikan!" He said, relieved. And he took out a ring with a diamond on it, took Mikan's hand, and slid the ring on her finger. "I know this is sudden, but my heart won't stop. Will you marry me, Mikan?" He finally knelt on one knee, gazing at her expectantly. _

_Mikan's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. And I stared at Ruka, my ring growing heavy in my hand. I was too late… I was too late. I expected Mikan to say no, but instead, a tear slid down her cheek, and she whispered her answer._

"_Yes."_

_And I felt the world crashing down on me, burying down whatever life and love I had. I was too late._

_Ruka cheered, grabbing Mikan's waist as he hoisted her up, twirling. Hotaru had appeared, smiling. Then she saw Ruka with Mikan. And her eyes went down to the ring on her finger, and the box I had in my hand. Her smile vanished, and she looked at me sadly._

_Mikan and Ruka went away, announcing to the whole bar their engagement, earning applauses._

_And then there I was. Hotaru approached me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Natsume."_

_I felt dull. So dull. I simply nodded. "I know."_

"_I didn't think that—"_

"_I know. I was too late." And I looked up at her, and found tears streaking her pale skin. "You must've been really happy that Ruka proposed to Mikan…"_

"_No, you idiot."_

"_Don't cry, Imai."_

"_I'm trying... But actually __I'm crying for you." And she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, gave me a last pat on the back… and walked away._

_I immediately ran outside, using the emergency exit. I continued to run, until my legs felt like rubber and my lungs burned. I leaned on a brick wall. And I felt my back slid on the wall, then I felt myself slipping away. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, feeling dazed and utterly broken. I placed the box in front of me, and opened it. A ring embedded with crystals stared back at me, and I felt myself breaking again. I blandly picked up the ring and held it in front of my face until it killed me just to look at it._

_I let go of the ring, and heard it clatter helplessly on the floor as I threw my head back, shouting out a cry of pure anguish. I didn't stop until I had no voice left. I choked back a sob, burying my face in my hands, wondering what would had happened if I proposed first._

_My head made futures of me and Mikan. Us swimming in the sea, dining in a restaurant, lying on the porch as we stared at the stars. Me playing the piano for her._

_I would have written thousands of songs about her and still write more._

_To the girl I love more than words can ever express. _

_To the girl I would have been with if only I wasn't too late._

_._

_._

_._

_So this is my serenade to Mikan Yukihara. Because 'I Love You' is simply never enough._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm a pure NatsumexMikan shipper, so I don't mean to offend those who ship Ruka and Mikan. ;n; Also, I TRIED TO PUT A LOT OF FEELS IN THIS. DID YOU FEEL THE FEELS.<p>

Anyways, of you guys liked this one-shot, give it a review or a favorite, or better yet, both! :)))

Thanks for reading!


End file.
